


Extreme Explosion Endurance

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, falling, in that order, like off of a wall. it is deliberate but also y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Practicing is always difficult, learning something new and then setting out the time to ingrain it into yourself. It's especially difficult for hyperactive, competitive and easily frustrated girlfriends that you sort of think you need to babysit. Peri is learning how to throw axes and Selena is (appropriately) concerned.July 15: Fate / Chivalry / FreedomWritten for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK, July edition! Hope you enjoy it!





	Extreme Explosion Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I really should've saved a title that cool for a better and longer fic but y'know

From atop a stone wall, Selena gazed out into the dark night. While she wasn’t usually assigned to guard duty, she specifically requested it tonight. It reminded her of her time with the Shepherds, where it was just another duty. Also, it allowed her to keep an eye on the practice arena, currently being utilized by Peri. Selena had already spent several hours trying to teach her how to properly throw an axe, but she still couldn’t get the hang of it. They were both supposed to be asleep, and Peri was supposed to just drop it and figure it out tomorrow, but neither of them  _ wanted _ to do that.

“Gods! Ow!”

Selena shouted down at Peri, “Did you cut yourself again? Hold on, let me get down there.”

Peri waved her hand up and laughed, “Oh, don’t worry! It’s not a mortal wound!” She picked the axe back up, “And besides, once I get the hang of this, I’ll earn even more blood from my enemies!”

“That’s really creepy.” Selena whispered, “But also kinda hot.”

Peri threw the axe again. She overcorrected and it plunged into the ground instead of the training dummy. It wasn’t her javelin training that was messing her up, she just needed better fundamentals. Which would take time, consistency, and practice. Not exactly something you could learn in one night.

Peri shouted, “Could you just come down here and show me how you do it? I’m sure I could figure it out after watching you again!”

“We’ve already done that!” Selena put her hand against her head, “All you need is practice, and lots of it.”

“Okay! What if I just want to look at you?” Peri smiled from ear to ear.

Selena’s face warmed up considerably, and she glared out, away from Peri. She stammered, “Well, I can’t just abandon my post! And the next stairwell is like, a quarter-mile away!”

“Jump!”

“What?!” Peri put down her training axe.

“Jump from the wall!”

She ran directly beneath Selena’s place on the wall.

“That’s dangerous!”

“I’ll catch you!”

A thousand awful scenarios ran through Selena’s head, most of them ending with either Peri or herself injured to the point of uselessness. Worst of all, the blame would lie completely on how much muscle Selena had built. If only she hadn’t been so diligent and hardworking up to this point. She shouted,

“If you injured yourself, I will kill you, got it?”

Peri smiled, “I would die a hundred times for you!”

Selena put her hands up to her face and tried to push her happy tears back in, “I hate you so much. Also if you don’t kiss me I’m going to kill you again.”

“Deal! Now jump!”

“This is a bad idea!”

Selena sat on the edge of the wall, then scooched herself off. She was in freefall just long enough for her to remember that time Peri dropped a scone while she was eating it. Or that other time she fell for her own bucket prank, and took a full second to react to the water. Selena opened her mouth to scream, but Peri screamed first,

“I got you! Nice!” Peri smiled, “Now, time for that kiss?”

“Gods. I guess.” Selena watched as Peri tried to kiss her without letting her fall. Eventually, Peri pecked her on the cheek.

“Okay, can we go back to practice? I think my blood’s thoroughly boiling.”

Peri pressed her face against Selena’s, “Wow! You are warm!” She twirled in place, “That just means that you’re full of spirit!”

Selena certainly felt spirited as she pressed herself against her girlfriend’s chest. She still had to deal with travelling back up to the top of the wall, and a heart that wanted to bust out of her chest, but she couldn’t think of anyone better to do that with than Peri.

**Author's Note:**

> aw shoot i totally blew it with the theme oh my gosh i'm just going to pretend that one of those is relevant please don't sue me
> 
> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed all <700 words feel free to leave kudos comments thanks bye


End file.
